FIG. 1A illustrates a perspective view of a head stack assembly 10 according to a related art configuration. FIGS. 1B and 1C illustrate top and bottom perspective views of a motor base assembly 12 according to the related art configurations. As illustrated in FIG. 1A, an electrical connection between the head stack assembly 10 and a flexible printed circuit assembly 14 may be accomplished using a flex bracket 16 connected to the head stack assembly 10 by a dynamic loop 18. In other words, the dynamic loop 18 connects the head stack assembly 10 to the flex bracket 16, and the flexible printed circuit assembly 14 is attached to the flex bracket 16. The flex bracket 16 also includes one or more mounting screw holes 20 passing there through, which can be used to attach the flex bracket 16 to the motor base assembly 12.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1B and 1C, the motor base assembly 12 includes a bracket receiving area 22 having protrusion structures 24 with screw receiving holes 26 to which the mounting screw holes 20 of the flex bracket 16 can be aligned. The screw receiving holes 26 may pass completely through the motor base assembly 12. The motor base assembly 12 may also include a window 28 passing through the motor base assembly 12. The window 28 may allow electrical connection to the flexible printed circuit assembly 14 when the flex bracket 16 is mounted into the bracket receiving area 22. Sometimes a gasket may also be provided between the flex bracket 16 and the motor base assembly 12 around the window 28. However, the various components of the flex bracket 16, mounting screws, and gasket may increase manufacturing costs. Further, the mounting screws may represent a contamination source, and reduce drive cleanliness.